There's No Place Like Home
by JTTFanForever
Summary: When Greg's working on a case in Vegas it ends up bringing him home to San Gabriel. But the case unravels new mysteries with it. Now that he's back home his mother wants him there more than ever. He's torn between Vegas with his friends and co-workers, the place he loves or his family and a mysterious stranger with secrets that he's slowly falling for. Also starring Morgan Brody
1. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**There's No Place Like Home**

_When Greg is working on a case in Las Vegas it ends up bringing him home to San Gabriel. But as the case unravels new mysteries with it, it gets harder to solve. Now that he's back home his mother wants him there more than ever. He's torn between Las Vegas with his friends and co-workers, the place he loves or his family and a mysterious stranger with secrets that he's slowly falling for._

**Chapter 1 **Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Greg entered a new crime scene as he got it earlier from the assistant supervisor Catherine Willows who gave it to him. He was holding his kit in one hand and wearing his CSI Crime Scene Investigation vest. He walked past a small group of people looking at them then entered and went under yellow crime scene tape.

He walked over and saw the nightshift supervisor Gil Grissom there by the body looking at it. Observing it. Like it was trying to speak to him somehow and figuring it out. Greg never understood the tactics but has been getting used to it by now. He uses the Socratic Method and you know when it's going to happen.

Greg kneeled down at the body looking at it himself by Grissom who was still looking and doing nothing. He squinted his eyes for a moment then brought them back to normal. He moved the position he was in himself as he felt uncomfortable.

Detective Jim Brass came over to them as he was ready to tell them what he found out of the victim. Brass is the homicide detective of the team. They were affiliated with each other.

"Okay the victims name is-" started Jim Brass

"Shane Bishop." said Greg interrupting Brass

"He works for SID in Los Angeles and is living in-" said Jim Brass

"San Gabriel." finished Greg

"Okay sorry but how do you know this?" asked Brass to Greg right there and looking at him

"We went to the same school. He was on the chess team with me." said Greg getting up "But that was fifteen years ago in 92."

Just then Brass got a call on his phone and Greg just looked at him right there. He knows that knowing the victim a long time ago could mean he could b put off the case. But it's his work now. He can't jeopardize anything not even knowing someone.

"What was he like Greg?" asked Grissom to him

"Smart, enthusiastic about his work, loved science and had a thing for bugs for some odd reason." said Greg to his supervisor

"I would have liked him then." said Grissom looking at the body

"You guys would have partied, get drunk and talk about _Periplaneta Americana." muttered Greg under his breath _

"What?" said Grissom looking up at him

"Nothing." said Greg looking at the body

"I will take the body you handle everything around here see what you can find and don't get judgmental." said Grissom to his lower level comrade

Greg looked at Shane not believing how an old school mate and fellow chess club member is dead and murdered. He also couldn't believe that Shane work for SID the Scientific Investigation Division which was the Los Angeles ally and the equivalent of CSI around in other places.

He then got up getting all the evidence he could find within an eight foot radius of the body. That's where most evidence is from where a body is even found. But there are times when evidence gets away from the eight-ten feet radius and you have to go searching for it. Greg knows he may be a bit newer out on the field but he's not that much newer. He's only been a CSI for two years now as he graduated on out from Lab Rat. He's, liking the work as a CSI a lot better though.

Greg looked at the body knowing there was something wrong with it with the position it's in. Then there was the placement of certain things around it like it was placed.

"Grissom is it me or does this seem staged?" said Greg going over to his supervisor

"Doesn't seem like it to me Greg." responded Grissom getting up and looking around

"Okay . . ." said Brass coming over to them "I talked to SID and they said that he came here for a small vacation type getaway. But was working on a high profile secret case they think could have caused his death like its some big conspiracy. They said that they wish they could get the information but they can't he brought everything with him and need someone to take his place for this case he was working on."

"I would like to do it." said Greg getting up he needs justice for his old chess team mate, school mate and friend "Only if it's okay with Grissom. I think that case might have caused his untimely death."

"So what wrong place, wrong time?" asked Grissom looking up at the two by the body as the coroner hasn't come over yet

"Probably. Please let me do this I can stay in contact with you guys with this case here in Vegas and maybe you could help me out when I would be out there." said Greg

"I don't know Greg. You're still pretty new as a CSI." said Grissom

"Then I will get SID to help me and I will be one of them when I'm out there back home. I can go live with my parents during this." said Greg

"Pretty persistent I see." muttered Grissom to himself

Greg stood there with his camera in hand right there to the side. He knows he has to do this and nobody else. He needs the answers, the closure. This is an old classmate and friend of his. He looked at Grissom and at Brass as they were looking at him. Brass looked at Grissom for a moment.

"Alright you can go but stay in contact with us. We will tell you how the murder investigation is going out here. We will not tell everyone about it right away. We will in a few days so you can get settled. We will also have to tell McKean about it." said Grissom

"Yeah he's not going to like it." said Brass

"Well then, bye." replied Greg leaving them

He started leaving the scene right there as Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes came over to the scene. Nick looked at Greg right there leaving the scene of the crime as he was there before all four of them. Now he was leaving.

"Where's Greg going?" asked Nick to Grissom right there

"You will find out in a few days." said Grissom looking up at them as he pinched a bug with tweezers and looked at it

The four of them looked at Grissom confused. It's just like he's attached to this crime like the Miniature Killer case. The latest one is Barbara Tallman but Officer Kamen took the death. But Ms. Tallman still died. Their still figuring out who the Miniature Killer is.

"Well aren't you going to your jobs?" said Grissom right there

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."  
"Yeah."

The four of them muttered their answers and went off to different locations with Nick by Grissom at the body, Catherine went over to the buildings the body was between, Warrick went over inside the buildings to talk to people who worked there about camera's and Sara went over Greg's findings. They were getting focused on their work that they forgot about Greg and where he was going.


	2. Whatever it Takes

**There's No Place Like Home**

**Chapter 2 **Whatever it Takes

Greg was putting his things all together in his bag as the flight attendant said they were about to land in LAX airport. He was about to go home to see his parents, work with SID and work on a secret case. But he has to keep the crime lab in Las Vegas up to date on what's going on. They will be assisting him through technology.

Once the plane did land he went out carrying his bag, grabbed his suitcase then got himself a cab. He loaded in and said his parents address and the cab went out to it. He sat in the back thinking of his parents and what they're going to think about him being home.

He paid the driver the fair got out and grabbed his suitcase. He looked at the house he grew up in an older brick and stucco home. He walked up to the white side door ringing the doorbell to his house. Footsteps were going around inside then the door opened.

"Greg." said his mother seeing him

"Hey mom." said Greg going over giving her a hug

"We got your call and cleaned your old room." said his mother

He looked at his mother who seemed to be a middle aged woman who was roughly five feet six inches tall, shoulder length light brown hair with trickles of gray, brown eyes and kind of rough skin. But seemed to be maintaining her look and to be clean.

"I can't believe what happened to Shane." said his mother

"Greggo." said his father coming in

Greg saw his father there wearing black pants, black dress shoes and a nice blue top. His father also looked to be clean shaven, his dark brown hair combed through and apparently smelled like peaches.

"You going somewhere dad?" asked Greg to his father right there

"You're father has to be in court. He's on the jury." told his mother

"What judge?" asked Greg

"Renault." said his father "Got to go."

His father went in the garage getting his car and left. Greg stood there looking at his mother right there. She was glad to see him after not really seeing each other in about a year or two. He has talked to her recently after he told her he became a CSI about eight months ago. She was surprised, shocked and a little mad at him. But she calmed down after a while when he told her that he saved a man's life.

Greg smiled at his mother then went up the stairs and went into his old room setting his suitcase on the ground. He looked around seeing the twin bed, the posters, his desk, and the science kit stuff, pictures of him and the chess club and other knickknacks. He sat on the bed smoothing his hands over the sheets. He hasn't been home literally in a long time and in his room. It was like he was a teenager again being back home, living there for a brief period of time.

Growing up for him was tough with his being an only child it caused his mother to be overprotected. She wanted four kids and all she got was him. So he never did any sports all he got into was chess. It was the most active he would get it was his sport. Chess can get competitive though.

He sat there thinking about the case he will be doing out in Los Angeles the one that Shane was doing. His secret case that he didn't let anyone in, he never shared anything of it but now Greg is going to investigate it.

Greg then got up from the bed and went out of the house he was going over to Shane Bishop's place. He was going to grab everything of Shane's that involves in the case like files, papers, notebooks, charts, pictures, post it notes anything he can get. He's going to do whatever it takes to get the thing done, figure out the case and find out what happened to Shane. He needs to know what happened.

He then got inside grabbing all of it that he found. He also found small hand notebooks, tri-fold boards, note cards and found picture books with small notes in it. He grabbed it all and brought it back to his parent's home. He ended up taking three trips in total as there was a bunch of stuff. There seemed to be a lot on the case, the high profile case. It was totally secret and could have been part of some kind of conspiracy.

He then organized it on up around his room putting things on the walls, on the dresser and on the desk. It was going there so he can rifle through everything to piece it all together. He started to look at the note cards as a good starter point as there were only about thirty of them. They were small and didn't have a ton of writing on them. He just found thoughts on them of what was going through Shane's mind. It seemed like it was filled with crazy thoughts.

Greg also found out that Shane named the case naming it, Sweet Delirium; it seemed like an interesting name for the case. He didn't know what it was entirely about but with the word delirium he thinks he might have an idea. He then opened up a pocket notebook. He read the first line which said _There's no place like home. _

He closed his eyes as he sat there looking at the page in front of him knowing the feeling of the line. It brings him back here, back home, with his parents to his grandmother Olaf. There can be pain but it can be put away if you know the right cure to take.

With this case he can't turn away. He has to move forward, he has to believe in himself. He can do this he knows he can. He may be a newer CSI in Las Vegas but he's been doing well. He's made his mother proud but more he's made himself proud. He believed in himself saying he could do it and he is.

He sat there when the phone rang and his mother answered the phone as he heard her say Hello. She was talking low and it seemed brief. He saw the door open as his mother stood there holding the phone.

"It's for you." said his mother

Greg got up grabbing the phone from his mother as he smiled. She smiled at him and shut the door behind her as he put the phone to his ear.

"This is Greg Sanders speaking." said Greg

"CSI Sanders from the Vegas crime lab." said a somewhat deep male voice

"Yes." mumbled Greg

"This is Nathaniel Baker SID dayshift Supervisor." said the male voice "I was wondering if you got Shane's things."

"I did and I just started going through his things with his thoughts, his evidence filled with bags with recordings of it in a black notebook as well as graphs, charts, pictures, files, note cards and a couple tri-fold boards." said Greg looking at everything

"Good I would like to have a meeting with you tomorrow morning to go over a few of his things. I want and need to get involved in whatever it was. I will also talk about his murder case briefly with you. Can you make it? Ten o'clock?" said Supervisor Nathaniel Baker

"Yeah of course I will be there." responded Greg knowing this will have to happen anyway once he got here to San Gabriel and Los Angeles

"Great, you will also become one of us since you're here until this case is broken and figured out. It could take a week to two weeks even a month tops, possibly even longer I don't know." said Supervisor Nathaniel Baker

"Alright. See you tomorrow." replied Greg "Bye."

"Bye Sanders." said Supervisor Nathaniel Baker

Greg pressed end, ending his call with the SID dayshift supervisor. So now he knows he has to go in tomorrow to talk with Nathaniel Baker about the situation with the case and some of the things. They were also going to talk about the murder that happened to Shane. Both of them need the closure.


	3. Blonde Hair, Blue Eyed Angel

**There's No Place Like Home**

**Chapter 3 **Blonde Hair, Blue Eyed Angel

Greg entered SID as he was accompanying him now for the next however long, he doesn't know. He wishes that he did though. He walked through as people there were looking at him as they didn't know who he was. He got to a room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a male voice

"You wanted to see me?" said Greg coming in seeing Nathaniel Baker

"Ah so you're Greg Sanders." said Nathaniel Baker leaning back on the chair

"Yeah. I started going through all his things which was a lot of stuff. It's all in my room at my parent's house. I am staying there till this case get's broken and I will go back home to Las Vegas." told Greg

"I get that so until then you are a part of us. Have you been in contact yet with your crime lab since you got here?" asked SID Supervisor Nathaniel Baker

"No but I assume I will with the next day or two." responded Greg

"Do you know what it is exactly?" asked SID Supervisor Nathaniel Baker

"No but he calls it Sweet Delirium." told Greg remembering what he saw the previous day in his bedroom "The first line in a notebook said _There's no place like home _but that's Shane's mind for you. As I remember he loved quoting movies growing up and apparently he still does."

"Well I got you're uniform all ready for you. I will only ask you to go out on certain cases as you have that _**Sweet Delirium Case **_of yours as Shane calls it." said SID Supervisor Nathaniel Baker

"Okay." said Greg smiling

* * *

Greg ended up walking in Los Angeles wearing his SID uniform that he just got from SID. He was now under guidance of Supervisor Nathaniel Baker who has calmly accepted him in. So why was he nervous? Was it because he used to be a CSI in Vegas? Vegas was his home, is his home, nothing is going to change it.

He looked at all the tan, black, silver, green, blue and red cars. They were everywhere going to lunch, hang out or were just driving around.

The puffy white clouds were big in the light blue sky. The sun was shining and bright. There was a small crisp wind. It looked to be a normal Los Angeles day.

"Hey." said a sweet girl's voice to his side

Apparently she was running to catch up to him. He caught her eye for a moment. What he saw was beauty and grace. She looked as blissful as she walked. With the light blonde hair; shining from the sun and the blue eyes metallic.

"I'm Morgan." said the girl "Morgan Brody."

"Greg Sanders." replied Greg pointing to his name on his SID vest

"You're SID. Do you like working with them?" asked Morgan

"I just joined under Supervisor Nathaniel Baker." told Greg

"Oh. Well I just graduated from college. I'm hoping to work with SID." told Morgan

"Alright." muttered Greg to himself then looked at her "I can't help you get in. I'm only home for while working on a certain case."

"Oh." said Morgan a bit disappointed

They continued walking and then found a bench. Greg sat down at the bench and Morgan followed suit as she looked at him. He seemed different than all the other LA guys she knows. She could just feel it by looking at him.

Greg couldn't help but look at Morgan. She has that enticing beauty that's drawing him in. The honey blonde hair and the blue eyes like crystal ice. It made him want to know more about her.

"Were you in college for a long time or far away?" asked Morgan

"The usual four-five years at Stanford and no I just live somewhere else right now." told Greg

"Okay it's just - I thought you were different from Los Angeles guys." Morgan explained

"No I'm originally from San Gabriel." replied Greg

"Well that explains it." muttered Morgan to herself

Greg would constantly look at her. She was really beautiful. Why was he looking and thinking of her. She was like seven years younger than him. But she was gorgeous. She looked like an angel.

"What?" said Morgan seeing that he was looking at her

"Nothing." murmured Greg

Greg smiled at her as Morgan was looking down. Her hair went over and past her shoulders. Greg couldn't help it but look at her. There was something about that seemed different.

"You from Los Angeles?" said Greg

"Not originally. I moved here with my mother and she re-married to my step-father Jerry Brody. I took his last name." Morgan explained

"And your real father?" responded Greg

"We don't talk. I haven't seen him in a long time to be honest. But he lives in Las Vegas, Nevada." told Morgan looking at Greg

Greg put his hand to her hand clutching it right there. She was weeping invisible tears and had a great guy talking to her. He wasn't a guy that doesn't want her for her beauty or to get into her pants. Greg was a guy who was concerned for her, to be there for her and nothing more. She knows that he might have a small crush on her but couldn't blame him. He was just a simple genuine guy.

She smiled and as she smiled it seemed like flowers were blooming everywhere and fireworks were going off. So why did it seem like he was hypnotized because of her. How could one girl even do that? Was it even possible she was doing it and she didn't know?

"I was wondering . . . do you – do you think I could help you with the case?" Morgan wondered as she shrugged her shoulders and looked at him

"Well it's highly profiled and top secret." Greg responded

"Please it would be really cool to be in on a case. It could help me get a job into SID if I help you out." replied Morgan

"If you do, do it you would have to come to my parent's house. Look through all sorts of stuff. There would be meetings and it will involve a ton of brain power to finish it." explained Greg

"I'm all over it. I can totally do it. So please?" said Morgan squeezing his hand really hard

"Sure." said Greg to her knowing that she will keep asking him to work on the case

They continued to sit there on the bench together holding each others hand not saying anything for a while as people walked by. They really were interested in each other for multiple reasons and their multiple reasons were different than each others.


	4. Yellow Rose

**There's No Place Like Home**

**Chapter 4 **Yellow Rose

Greg and Morgan went in his parent's house then went to his room. He was going to show her, what the case is and what he has on the case. She really wants to be a part of the case and wants to be a SID officer. He couldn't blame her for wanting to help catch criminals and avenge a person's death. He always felt greatness in his stomach when he did good for others.

"Over here." said Greg pointing to the wall and the desk as well the stuff around it

"That's a lot of stuff." said Morgan

"The guy that was working got far along and it's possibly what got him killed." told Greg

"So it's a conspiracy?" Morgan wondered

"Possibly and he named it Sweet Delirium." told Greg

"Interesting, this isn't what I thought my first case would be about." said Morgan

"What did you think it was going to be?" asked Greg

"I don't know jewelry heist, fraud case or even a trash run." replied Morgan to him "What was yours like?"

"It was a bus crash and I froze up. I wasn't an investigator yet I was a lab rat first." said Greg answering her question

"Okay so let's start going through the stuff." said Morgan

"Let's." replied Greg

Greg grabbed a manila folder opening it then looked at each paper individually. Morgan started looking at pictures that he had of people. On some he X'd them out as suspects, he wrote on them with notes saying possible suspect, has strength, they have wits, super smart and are excellent tricksters. There were about 150 of them with 60 X'd out, 10 having checks by them indicating they were checked out, 15 had lines on them saying they were in jail, 5 had yellow circles saying they were on probation and were checked out and that 20 had blue circles saying they moved. So there were only 40 suspects left.

So that was good as it gave a list of suspects for whatever it was of whatever the case is. No one knows what the case is exactly not even Greg who doesn't have any idea. She looked up from the pictures looking at him smiling as she looked at him looking through the manila folder as they were trying to make some sense in the case. But she couldn't help but think that Greg was pretty good looking. He was cute, smart, witty and most of enthusiastic about his work.

But he was about seven years older than her. Maybe it doesn't matter what his age or how older he was it just matter that she likes him. Age doesn't matter at all to her. Maybe there will be something between them one day because she can tell he has kind of a thing for her. It was obvious from their conversation from before when they first met. He was so apologetic about her real father not really being in her picture and not talking to him.

"Find anything Morgan?" asked Greg

Morgan didn't say anything let alone hear what he even said to her. She wasn't paying attention, she was thinking about him. Although it wasn't as satisfying as looking at him with the brown hair and the amazing brown eyes of his. The brown eyes that she got lost in the minute she saw them. Maybe she found the guy for her. Maybe they could even start to date. Maybe it was their destiny to meet so they could get together. There were so many maybe's in the picture.

"Uh, Morgan." said Greg

"Huh you say something Greg?" replied Morgan still a little oblivious

"Yeah I asked you if you have found anything." responded Greg

"Oh well right here are suspects of whatever the case is about. It started out with 150 people now it's down to 40 of them." Morgan explained

"Well that's good. There's still a lot of people but there's not as many from where it started." said Greg

She continued to look at him as he looked at her because he was asking what she found with the pictures of people in mug shots in her hand. Morgan then grabbed more pictures seeing the guy who died was following every one of the people to check them out.

"Well he was definitely watching them." said Morgan

"Yeah I know he wrote about every single person he followed in these five notebooks he has. Each person has about three pages dedicated to them." told Greg rifling and did a fan motion so she could see "Apparently he didn't trust anyone that well with it."

"Who was this guy that's dead? How do you know him?" Morgan asked him right there

"Shane Bishop, we went to high school together and we were both on the chess team. He was very smart, enthusiastic about school, his favorite subject was science and then there was his thing for bugs. He really enjoyed them and learning all he could about them through science class and books about them, any that he could find in not only the school library but also at the public library in San Gabriel." told Greg

"Seems like a fun guy." said Morgan still looking at the pictures

"Not really. But he was easy to get along with." Greg revealed as he looked up from the information and looked straight at her

"Well that's good . . . at least." replied Morgan

"Yeah." muttered Greg under his breath

"Do you know what the Yellow Rose is?" asked Morgan

"No why?" asked Greg going over to Morgan's side

"It's in this picture it seems like it's, some type of place of some sort but I can't tell from this picture. It happens to be in almost every picture taken. But in here you can see the name of the place." said Morgan

"Huh could be new because I don't remember a place called the Yellow Rose when I was younger." told Greg as he grabbed the picture

"Do you think it's worth checking out?" Morgan asked

"If it's in every picture . . . yeah . . . definitely we have to go." said Greg

"Okay should we go now or wait a little bit?" Morgan wondered

"I would say we should go tomorrow it looks like it's going to be closed at four o'clock and it's fifteen minutes to. We can't get there in time." said Greg to her as she looked at him

Even though they just met he couldn't help himself looking at her it was crazy as he wasn't expecting a partner in his investigation. He never even planned on it but he was going to share the information with his new Supervisor, Supervisor Nathaniel Baker. He also needs to talk to Grissom his other supervisor from Las Vegas. He needs to see how the investigation is pending on Shane's death.

He also knows that the others Conrad Ecklie, Nick Stokes, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown and Sara Sidle have been informed of where he is and what he is doing. They probably didn't take it lightly or to well, they were probably shocked and mad about it. But then they would have turned around from it after the whole thing and accepted for what he is doing.

Now what he needs to do is clear up this case, figure out what it is exactly, maybe find the killer and understand why Shane would do this. It was all up to him and now his new partner, Morgan Brody. They were going to do this together, they were going to put an end to it as soon as they can.

He looked at Morgan smiling at her as she smiled back as they were doing their own way of flirting. One that they were both aware of doing as he saw her blush a nice tinge pink and moved her face so she wouldn't have to look at him for a moment.

"Okay tomorrow to Yellow Rose we go." muttered Greg


	5. Over the Hill by the Ocean

**There's No Place Like Home**

_This is chapter 5 but I won't be posting for about three weeks. I don't want to post the week of Christmas or the week of the New Year. Not only will all of you will be busy but I will be busy as well. But when I come back I will post two chapters in one week. Until then enjoy the chapter. Please read and review if you can._

* * *

**Chapter 5 **Over the Hill by the Ocean

The next day came and Greg got out of the house grabbing his mother's car and took it out of the house. He has his bag filled with all sorts of stuff in the trunk and was going to grab Morgan. They were off to the place Yellow Rose to go check it on out see if there is anything there. More like to see what the place is because he's never heard of it and it wasn't there when he was younger.

He got to Morgan's place as she came out of it looking really nice and beautiful like always. He put his finger to his nose for a small scratch as he smiled to himself.

"Hey ready to drive all the way to the place Yellow Rose?" asked Morgan

"Not really but I have to." said Greg to her

"Let's go." replied Morgan to him "Drive."

Greg went back to driving the car and out of Morgan's place. He found the address to Yellow Rose and it's a drive to get there. Morgan laid back as she looked at the street and cars around. They were all on their way to their jobs, schools or whatever they do.

Greg took a quick glance at Morgan right there then looked back at the roads ahead of him and the one he's on. He once lived in California when he was way younger all those years ago in San Gabriel. The place really hasn't changed since then but he has. He's older and mature. He used to be the quirky and weird lab tech that could get a laugh at a lot of people. Now Hodges has filled his spot on that one. Hodges is a lot weirder and something is clearly wrong with him as well.

"Want some music on?" asked Greg

"Sure." answered Morgan leaning up a little

Greg put his hand to the dials and turned the dials around until he got to an older station. Just as he turned onto the station Whitesnake's Here I Go Again came on. He remembers the song when he was younger. It was a song he would listen to quite a bit as he was once addicted to it.

"You okay with this?" Greg wondered looking at her

"Yeah I am. I think this is a good song." said Morgan to him

"I was once addicted to this song for a about two weeks at one point in my life." told Greg

"Honest about it I see." said Morgan looking out of the glass window in front of her "So where is this place Yellow Rose exactly?"

"It's by the ocean in Santa Barbara. It didn't exactly say what the place was on the internet so we're going to have to ask the people that work there once we get there, alright." said Greg

"Alright partner." replied Morgan

"And I will do most of the talking." said Greg as it's his investigation "You will just follow me; observe so you will know what to do once you become part of SID yourself."

"Aye ye partner. I will take notes and brief them with you once we get back to your parents house." said Morgan to him

Greg just smiled as he couldn't help himself when it came to that beautiful blonde beauty. She just kept on enticing him and she didn't even know it. He also knew that he was instantly smitten with her since when they first met like a day or two ago, whatever it was. He didn't care as long as she was his partner he was glad.

Morgan's vision was getting blurry and gray. So she closed her eyes and her mind went blank. She quickly fell asleep in the shot-gun seat of the car as the drive was going to take a little bit.

* * *

Two hours later at eleven Greg got to Santa Barbara and started going over to the ocean to a few roads and went into another one. He then found the place Yellow Rose tucked into a corner and parked into a spot in the parking lot. He was glad to finally be there but he saw the Sweet Angel, Morgan, asleep to the side.

"Morgan." said Greg gently touching her shoulder

"Hmm." whispered Morgan really under her breath

"Morgan. We're here at Yellow Rose." said Greg to her

Morgan opened her eyes as her head was to the side and the first thing she saw was Greg. She smiled at him right there glad to see him and she felt his hand to her shoulder and shoulder blade. It felt amazing especially with someone like Greg to be touching her. She thinks that he's such a wonderful soul and would never hurt anyone intentionally.

"We're here Morgan." said Greg again

Morgan got up and looked around and saw the place from the pictures then looked at Greg. She unbuckled from the spot and got out of the car and shut the door. She went over to Greg's side and yawned. They then walked into the place together.

Once they entered they saw diamond red carpeting, one brick wall while the other walls were light brown, a huge desk over by a wall and comfortable chairs all around. It looked like a hotel lobby almost but not quite it seemed more on the upbeat side. Over by the brick wall there was a massive but clean fireplace.

They went over to the desk where there was three people working and chose a nice looking man who looked to be middle aged with brown hair that was slightly turning gray and has green eyes.

"Hello my name is Lucas Nimble how may I, help you?" asked Lucas

"Hey I'm with SID in Los Angeles and I was hoping you could help me." said Greg getting straight to the point "I'm SID Officer Sanders and this is my partner Morgan Brody."

"Of course." said Lucas

"Have you been working here for a while?" asked Greg

"About ten years since it opened." said Lucas

"I was wondering if you knew a Shane Bishop?" wondered Greg giving him the photo

"Uh yeah he comes here every week." said Lucas

"Uh what is this place exactly?" asked Morgan looking around

"Well we are a combination of things. Straight in the middle of the place if you go farther is a lodge, to the left is a rehab center and to the right is a spa. People get to choose what they want to do when they come here." said Lucas

"And do you need to call first?" asked Greg

"Only if you want to stay at the lodge for parties or for days at a time or if you want to book a spa day." said Lucas

"Do you recognize any of these people?" wondered Greg taking the pictures out showing them to him

"Uh yeah about half of them go into the lodge while the other half would be in the rehab center. They always had to check in here before they went to one of the designated areas." told Lucas to Greg answering the questions "If you want I can print off all of their names and the dates they have come here and what they came here for."

"Thank you." said Greg

"You've done this for a while." said Morgan whispering to him in his ear right there

"Almost two years." responded Greg looking into her blue eyes

"Here you go." said Lucas coming back holding a large stack of papers in a binder giving it to Greg

"Has Shane Bishop ever asked or talked about these guys right here with you by any chance?" asked Greg

"No I'm sorry he would come here for a few cases and go into the rehab center and a few times he has done a spa day of his own." said Lucas

"Alright thank you. We might be back." said Morgan to him

"Goodbye and good luck on whatever it is." said Lucas smiling and waving at them

They turned around and left the place and went in the car. They were going to go out to like a dock or something possibly to look over the pictures and the names that they got. They were also going to go through what the people came in for and look at all the dates they have.

* * *

_**Like I said I won't be posting this story until next year but I will post a Christmas one-shot probably either this weekend or on Monday. I hope you read that story. And please read and review There's No Place Like Home if you can. **_


	6. Drive

**There's No Place Like Home**

**Chapter 6 **Drive

Greg and Morgan were in Greg's mother's car and were on an investigation that they don't know where it's going to lead them. But it's going to take them somewhere. Greg kept looking forward when his cell phone went off. He looked at it and saw that it was Grissom.

"Who's Grissom?" asked Morgan confused seeing the ID

"My Supervisor from back home." Greg answered looking at the streets and pressed the talk button "Hello."

"Hey Greg, Grissom. So how are things going with that case?" asked Grissom

"Things are going good and I got a partner to help me with it." responded Greg as he looked at Morgan as she smiled "She's really nice and hoping to become part of SID herself. She thinks this case could put her on the map."

"Okay well I got the results back on Shane's death. He was killed from a single GSW to the temple. But Tox found Eticyclidine in his system and we think it was taken through his morning tea." said Grissom to him

"That's PCE it's more potent than PCP. So why give him that?" wondered Greg to himself "What about the gun do you know what type?

"We're still trying to figure it out ourselves. The other's found a strange gold substance on his body and that is being traced right now. The gun on the other hand we do not know." replied Grissom as Greg was comprehending everything "What do you have?"

"Well so far what Shane has leads to a place called Yellow Rose I was just there with my partner. We talked to someone at the front desk who printed out names and dates they went to the place. Some of them are even convicts and have been doing some rehab." said Greg to the cell phone

"Okay. I just got the gold trace that was on Shane. Apparently it's golden raspberries." replied Grissom on the other line "Mean anything to you?"

"No it doesn't." said Greg then looked at Morgan "How about you?"

"Sorry no it doesn't." said Morgan right there

"Thanks Grissom." responded Greg to his Supervisor

Greg pushed the end button and ended the call. He continued on driving the car. Okay so he knows what the cause of death is of Shane, that Shane has PCE in him and that golden raspberries were on him. It did not add up at all to what the killer could be, where they're from and why put PCE in him. There are so many unanswered questions still.

Morgan looked at Greg who was quiet. She thought he could be in thought on the case. She knows that it's hard on him as the victim was an old friend of his from a long time ago in high school. But she doesn't want to say anything because if she does she could break his thought process.

Then on the other hand ever since she met him she has been constantly thinking about him. He was amazing, cute, smart, determined and also just a little quiet. She really has been attracted to him. She was actually falling for him even if she barely knows him. That's what's best though in her mind the mystery behind him and the attraction they may both share.

Morgan put her hand to Greg's arm right there as he glanced at her as she did it. But then looked at the road again so he wouldn't crash into anything, anything crashing into him or even the car to go haywire. It's his mother's car and he can't damage it. If he does he will be getting an earful from her about it for a couple of hours and she'd be following him wherever he went.

Even though at times it was hard for him to grow up with his mother he still loved her. He and his father were like best friends. Then his Papa Olaf and Nana Olaf were always there. He loved the two dearly as they were always at his house growing up. Now he has someone else that is here with him now and that's Morgan. To him Morgan is special but he doesn't want to tell her quite yet.

He kept driving the car around Santa Barbara looking for a spot he and Morgan can go to. It's so they can look at what they got from Lucas Nimble who helped them quite a bit. He recognized the guys and was the perfect person to go to as he's worked at the place for like ten years.

"Do you know what, is fun to say?" asked Morgan

"No what's that." responded Greg wondering what it was

"Medulla oblongata." said Morgan

"Medulla oblongata. You're right it is kind of interesting and to be honest most people call it the Medulla even though Medulla oblongata is the correct term. I don't get why call it Medulla for short to be honest." said Greg

"How do you know that?" wondered Morgan looking at him putting her hair to the side

"A really good coroner, I've known him for about seven or so years." answered Greg thinking about Al Robbins "He has his weirdness and quirkiness about him but he's good at his job."

"You already miss everyone at your work from back home, don't you?" said Morgan still looking at him

"Yeah even if it has been a few days but whenever I'm out there I miss my parents. I grew up with them even if we had our problems I still loved them no matter what." responded Greg taking a glance at her "Everyone has their problems with their parents growing up. But honestly people can get past them maybe you should try with your own father."

"I don't think I can." said Morgan looking out to the window

"Think about it. I know it's good to forger the past and look towards the future because you don't know what it can hold." said Greg

"I will. You really are a great person Greg." said Morgan looking at him while the side of her left shoulder was against the front seat

"This looks to be like a good place." said Greg and stopped at an open park going in and parked the car

He unbuckled and got out of the car as Morgan did the same thing as they grabbed what Lucas gave them. They found a wooden table sitting down and put the papers on there as well. They started on going through them together.


	7. Just for Fun

**There's No Place Like Home**

**Chapter 7 **Just for Fun

Four days later Greg was standing in his room looking at tri-fold boards, pictures on the wall and charts in a two inch three ring binder. It was like holographic numbers, pictures and videos were in front of him. The charts would increase and decreased in size. He kept trying to make sense of everything that he has there. But nothing was adding up.

The past four days he worked on a case with SID. It was where a body was found under a concrete blanket and by a, pile of old green jell-o. It was a weird case. But they found the killer yesterday.

"Greg someone's here." said his mother opening his door

"Thanks Mrs. Sanders I can take it from here." said Morgan going in Greg's room and Greg went to his mother

"She's pretty Greg." said Mrs. Sanders to her son

"Mom." said Greg in a hushed voice then closed his door and turned around "Just ignore whatever she told you about me. Even if she is harmless, she likes to pry into my personal life."

"Every mom does. So what did she say about me?" Morgan wondered as she looked at him

"That you're pretty. She probably wants us to get together at some point." replied Greg

Morgan smiled as she stood there. Although she felt a little awkward she also felt flattered. She did like Greg he was different than all the guys she has known in her life. But to her different can be a good thing not a bad thing it's just on you put it in life.

Greg moved and went over to her being just about an inch from her as she craned her neck up but just barely. They looked at each other's blue and brown eyes as they both just couldn't resist them. But for Greg it wasn't just the eyes it was Morgan's personality and who she was that made him like her. It just feels amazing being this close to her. So why was he also nervous while he looked right at her?

He tried to relax every muscle in his body to relieve tension. But it wasn't working. It made him feel more nervous and anxious to what could happen to them.

"Uh . . . have you found anything new?" asked Morgan looking to the side and at everything they have on the case

"Not yet." said Greg as he stood there

"Well let's get looking and cracking." responded Morgan grabbing some papers

"Yeah." whispered Greg while looking at her

Greg grabbed some papers from the desk and started rifling through it one by one. But he couldn't pay attention to it he kept getting sidetracked by the thought of Morgan. He kept thinking of how pretty she was, how smart she was and how motivated she is with the case.

Morgan looked up from the papers that were in her hand and looked at Greg right there. She saw that he was looking at her for some odd reason. Was it because of what his mother told him? Or was it what Greg told her after his mother left? She found it interesting how Mrs. Sanders is going to want the two of them to get together. But she couldn't blame his mother.

Morgan couldn't help but think about Greg. She thinks he's cute and determined about the case. It's what was making her so into him so enticed by him. She brought the papers back up in front of her as she looked at them but still was looking at Greg.

Greg grabbed some more papers on the desk. He went through all of them right there quickly but keeping an eye on words and stuff on them. There seems to be nothing yet that has come up. This case was taking a lot longer than he thought it was going to take. He thought it would only last about one week possibly even two weeks. The first week was practically done with. But maybe the longer it takes the better. He really likes Morgan his partner on the case.

Finally Greg decided to put the papers back down on the desk and went over to Morgan. She looked at him wondering what was going on. Greg put his hands to her shoulder then smiled as he brought her back playfully right into his bed as she did a low scream so no one could hear. She looked at him right there not believing it. How could they both slowly fall for each other after knowing each other for only just a day less than a week?

Greg brought his hand up to her hair and started brushing it as she looked up at him with her blue eyes. He couldn't help but smile down at her as she smiled at him in response. They just lied there on the bed not moving except for Greg brushing her hair lightly.

"I'm sorry Morgan it's just. I can't help but think about you. I know we only met six days ago." said Greg

"I understand. That's been happening with me as well." said Morgan as she looked at him

"Come on." said Greg getting off the bed

"Where are we going Greg?" asked Morgan

"To have some fun. We're not going to think about the case at all." said Greg looking at her

"Okay, are you sure?" Morgan wondered

"Dead sure now let's go." said Greg

"Alright." said Morgan not helping herself but would laugh

* * *

About twenty minutes later Greg and Morgan went in a place called 99 Greene's Room a place that Greg knows of. Morgan looked around seeing gray walls around with a Shamrock green stripe going all around. There was small bar and also a stage to the side. There was a laminate dance floor in the middle and table all around that were gray, white or green.

"What is this place?" asked Morgan

"It's kind of like a bar but different." said Greg to her right there "I've been coming here since I was eighteen."

"Greg Sanders." said a male voice coming over

"Bob, Bob Garth." said Greg seeing an older man come over

"And who is this young lady?" said Bob Garth

"I'm Morgan." said Morgan to him

"Well whatever you guys want. It's on me." said Bob

"Thanks Bob." said Greg as he took Morgan to a whit table and sat down with Morgan

"How do you know him?" asked Morgan

"He and my dad are friends. Bob has two daughters both older than me though but I know them." said Greg to her

Morgan sat there opposite him as they were sitting at the table. Just then they got a round of drinks on Bob as it was on him. They started drinking and talking with each other. They were learning about each other on what it was like for them growing up. Morgan told him about her parents getting divorced when she was younger, how father has remarried twice, her mother got remarried for a second time to her still step-father Jerry Brody and that she took his last name.

Greg told her more about when he was a lab rat, how one time he put on a female gold headdress and danced in the lab halls, how he would rock out to some loud music, that he was involved in a lab explosion and that a Sherlock Holmes type mystery is what made him officially become a CSI.

They couldn't help but share some memories of their own to learn more about each other. A band eventually came out and started doing some cover songs. They continued on talking while the music played and more people came in to listen to the band and hang out.

Just then the band that was doing covers started a new song called Superman (It's Not Easy). They both smiled as it was a cover of Five for Fighting a really good classic song in their opinions. Greg put his hand out to her as she took it as they went out as she spun around and started dancing to the song.

Morgan put her hand to his shoulder while Greg put his hand to her waist and the kept dancing together. They saw that they were not the only couples or pairing dancing to it. Morgan smiled as she set her head to Greg's chest as they continued on dancing right there in the middle of the dance floor and the lighting got darker.


End file.
